


seven days, seven nights

by minjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I honestly don't know what else there is to this, M/M, just know its:soft, minsungnation make some fucking noise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjisung/pseuds/minjisung
Summary: a collection of drabbles with the concept of 'seven deadly sins' told in alternating perspectives from jisung & minho.





	seven days, seven nights

> _"Pride will always be the longest distance between two people."_

"I think Hyunjin should take Minho hyung's place for the dance solo."

Jisung suggests, well aware of the pair of dark brown eyes boring holes into the side of his head. He blurs out the other from his peripheral and kept his gaze straight ahead at the figure of their leader, who in turn considers his idea. He doesn't regret his decision. Minho has been exerting himself lately to the point of his body giving in on itself, even letting himself get injured, leaving him in a cast for almost two straight weeks. Despite just recovering, he _insisted_ on practicing for their upcoming performance, and after witnessing the older boy struggle to keep up with the new choreography, pushing himself beyond his limits, Jisung had to intervene.

Minho's expression, when Jisung finally chances a glance at his general direction, can only be described as furious, brows knitted and fuming with anger. It's far from unnatural for him to be at the receiving end of that glare, but it _is_ rare for it to be of this magnitude. While his eyes are no longer fixed on him, he glares at the floor with such fury that Jisung worries the room might cave in.

"I agree with Jisung... It's better for you to focus on recovering, Minho."

He pushes aside all thoughts of imminent death from collapsing walls and heavy tiles to have a look at Minho, anticipating his response to be of protests, or even a fit. Instead, all he got was a disgruntled noise and a hesitant nod of acknowledgement.

When their impromptu meeting adjourns, Jisung fully expects Minho to confront him, grab him by the shirt, and yell at him for poking his nose in his business yet again. ' _Why would you_ ' or a simple ' _what the actual fuck_ '. He says none of these. In fact, he says nothing at all, brushing past Jisung with fast strides, completely ignoring him.

Despite the cold inclination, Jisung knows the other well enough to anticipate the icy attitude to melt sooner or later.

It always does.

* * *

 

It doesn't.

Jisung pesters him constantly, may it be through texts or his usual invitation for banter, but Minho remains distant. Actually, Jisung realizes later, distant is far from the right word. Minho's treating him like he would a colleague: _professionally_ , with no hint of personal association. He interacts with Jisung in front of their fans for their scheduled livestreams, goes along with the usual teasing with the group, but that's about it with Minho acknowledging him.

He's well aware of how much dancing means to Minho; how much time, sweat, and tears he's spent and shed to be up on stage with the rest of the members, and for Jisung to trample on his hard work and suggest someone else to take his place probably put a dent on his ego.

Still, Jisung doesn't regret his decision. If nothing else, he's too proud to admit that maybe, just maybe, he made a mistake in voicing his opinion where it's not needed. After all, Minho knows his own body and limitations… But then again, he wouldn't have been injured in the first place if he _truly_ does.

He doesn't regret it, nor go back on his words.

Which is exactly why he understands Minho's right to decline Felix's invitation to have lunch with just the three of them, though he couldn't help but be disappointed.

Jisung doesn't speak much, able to quietly drink his Americano and listen to the other talk animatedly about his day and recent progress with his 'crush'.

"You should have _seen_ the look on his face when he got surprised on his birthday, it was so cute!"

"I did. I was there." He smiles, letting out a small laugh.

"...You should really apologize to Minho hyung. You're usually inseparable, yet I haven't seen you two talk, or so much as _look_ at each other."

"I have nothing to apologize for."

"Right.. I know he irritates easily, but he doesn't get _this_ angry over nothing." Felix says, eyeing him to see if there's a change in his expression. There isn't. "And you're not usually this stubborn, Sungie. You know _exactly_ what you have to apologize for."

"I haven't done anything wrong." He replies, playing with the tip of the straw, swirling his drink around. "I said what I had to for his own safety."

Felix could only sigh, shaking his head, he wants for Jisung to visibly decipher his disappointment. "You have to let go of that pride, it's pointless. I _know_ it's eating you up, and you'll only make Minho hyung hate you."

"He probably already hates me. I can hardly do more damage."

"Is that really true?" He chances a glance at Felix, anticipating the raised brow and disapproving look on the other boy, and he was right to. "It's none of my business, but as someone who went through what he did, getting a second shot only to be turned down the moment he got an important stage—a _solo_ at that, it must have hurt him more, specially since it came from _you_ of all people."

Jisung opens his mouth to protest, but no words came out.

Felix takes this as a sign to get going, having done what he thought needed be and expressing his two cents, he ushers Jisung out of the booth rather unceremoniously, leaving him with a hollow feeling and a threatening migraine.

* * *

 

Jisung finds it hard to sleep. He blames it on his pounding headache (—despite being painfully aware of the more discernible twists and contraction of his aching heart).

When he does try to close his eyes, all he can see is that agonizingly cold gaze staring daggers straight at him. He shudders, focusing on how Minho used to look at him before, soft and sweet, with that annoying yet charming grin. It seems to be working, so he tries to think of more things that makes him happy; like when everyone's huddled up in the living room and Minho always finds a way to sit next to him, or how they could easily find each other's feet under the dining table, or how Minho's usually unimpressed with his jokes but hours later would laugh about it, only then getting it...

Okay, maybe he's in his headspace a little bit _too_ much, he's starting to hear the older boy's voice, saying—

"Felix, switch rooms with me tonight." It's muffled, but he can tell the voice is coming from the other side of the door. "Wipe that smug look on your face, you're starting to look more and more like Changbin each day."

The second he hears the door creak, Jisung shuts his eyes so tight he starts to see spots in pitch darkness, holding his breath still as he feels something weigh down the bed. Minho doesn't say anything, and it was only when he feels the other boy shift on his bed did Jisung decide to break the silence.

"Hyung—"

"Shut up." He pauses for a minute before he speaks again. "I'm sorry.." Minho's voice is muffled by the pillow but still audible, and Jisung can't quite figure out why it doesn't feel good to hear those words. "I might have overreacted. I know you were being rational, but I'm just...so angry at myself for failing again and again—I was only thinking of myself instead of what's best for the group, and it was wrong of me to take it all out on you for caring..."

Anything Jisung can think to say right now just gets overwritten by the sheer amount of shame he feels for allowing his pride to get in between them, so he stays silent. Instead he lets his arm curl around Minho's waist, reveling in the familiar way the other man lies against him. Minho flips over so that he’s facing Jisung and Jisung lets his head rest against his chest.

"You know, I was in the wrong too. I let my pride get in the way rather than apologizing..." He starts to lift his head from Minho's chest, only to be greeted by his sleeping face. A small smile forms on his lips, caressing the other's cheek with his gentle touch. "...But I know better now."


End file.
